Terror Nocturno
by IsabelCordy01
Summary: Pesadilla o realidad? El pequeño Gohan tendrá que descubrirlo antes que sea tarde. Ambientado en la Linea Mirai. Reto El Caldero de Uranai Baba de la página DBFanfics.


**Reto del "Caldero de Uranai Baba" de la página de Facebook "Dragon Ball Fanfics"**

 **Es un fic de terror, o eso creo yo**

 **Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, todos son pertenencia de Toriyama-san**

 **TERROR NOCTURNO**

El niño corría lo más rápido que podía por el bosque, esquivaba ramas y raíces evitando caerse, tenía que huir se repetía mentalmente. Pero el aire comenzó a faltarle, y así poco a poco fue deteniendo la huida, hasta que se apoyó en un árbol mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire. Levantó la mirada y comenzó a revisar su alrededor, la oscuridad impedía que viese algo o que distinguiese alguna sombra, los grandes árboles no dejaban pasar la luz de la luna. Trató de escuchar algún ruido por más mínimo que fuese, quería saber si es que había dejado atrás de quien huía. Cerró sus ojos tratando de concentrarse para así poder divisar algún ki cercano.

Al no sentir nada cerca de él, se sentó en el suelo tratando de recuperarse, no podía creer todo lo que le estaba pasando en esos momentos, todo debía ser una pesadilla, pero aun así lo sentía tan real y eso era lo que le aterraba más. El sonido de unas ramas quebrándose lo hizo sobresaltarse y levantarse de un brinco del suelo, se quedó quieto para escuchar atentamente y, quizás, pasar desapercibido hacía su perseguidor. Los minutos pasaban y el bosque estaba tranquilo, demasiado para su gusto. Había recuperado un poco de fuerzas por lo que decidió seguir con su marcha, debía alejarse lo más que podía de su casa.

Pero antes de dar dos pasos volvió a escuchar otra rama crujir y también una risa desgarradora, pero dolorosamente familiar para él – Gohan – lo llamaba entre la oscuridad impenetrable – Gohan, hijo mío, ven con mami – y escuchó un golpe seco y el arrastre de un objeto pesado

El niño soltó un par de lágrimas, se limpió con su antebrazo y siguió corriendo, tenía que alejarse de ella, de su madre. No podía creer que esto le estuviese sucediendo a él, su madre estaba fuera de sí, persiguiéndolo por el bosque que rodeaba su casa. Todo había comenzado hace menos de un mes, después del entierro de su padre, su madre se había encerrado en su cuarto por una semana entera y cuando salió estaba toda demacrada, con los ojos perdidos. Él se preocupó mucho por ella, trató de animarla, sacarla de su hogar, pero todos sus intentos fueron inútiles. Y lo peor llegó, los delirios, su madre refería que conversaba con su padre todas las noches, y eso la llevó al estado de locura que ahora se encontraba.

¡Gohan, se un buen niño! – escuchó los gritos de su madre entre la oscuridad - ¡No seas un rebelde y has todo lo que digo!

Llegó hasta un llano, si corría de frente llegaría hacía la carretera, pensó, no creía que alguien pudiese pasar por ese lado a estas horas, pero por lo menos tendría luz para su huía. Al no escuchar la voz de su madre, se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento, sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, tomaba bocanadas de aire para poder continuar lo más pronto posible. Observó su sombra y levantó la mirada, descubriendo que la luna estaba en todo su apogeo en el cielo, alumbrándole su camino. Le rogó que lo acompañara y le permitiese llegar a su destino lo más pronto posible, debía pedir ayuda para él y su madre.

Gohan, debes hacer caso al llamado de tu madre – le dijo su madre detrás de él – no querrás hacer enfadar a tu padre

Mamá – dijo aterrorizado, mientras veía como su madre cargaba un hacha en su hombro – papá, está muerto – soltó tartamudeando – él no desea esto

Gohan, no contradigas a tus mayores – le resondró – tu padre nos está dando otra oportunidad, no la desperdicies

El chico miraba paralizado del miedo como su madre se le acercaba lentamente con el hacha en ambas manos, su sonrisa estaba desencajada, su mirada perversa, pre destinando el futuro que a ambos le deparaba. Gohan comenzó a retroceder torpemente, tropezando con una roca, cayó al suelo.

Milk llegó hacía su hijo y blandió el hacha apuntando hacia el rostro del niño, pero falló golpeando hacia un costado y lastimando el brazo de Gohan haciendo que este gritase de dolor

Shuuu – le calló Milk colocando su dedo índice en los labios del menor – no grites, Gohan, nadie podrá escucharte – le susurró en su oído provocando que el niño abriese los ojos con terror

Mamá – trató de rogar con un hilo de voz, pero Milk le tapó la boca con la mano, mientras que con la otra sacaba su hacha enterrada en el brazo de su hijo - ¡Mamá, para, por favor! – soltaba gritos ahogados por el dolor ocasionado por su madre

Pronto estaremos con tu padre, Gohan – le dijo sonriendo maniáticamente mientras apuntaba el filo del arma hacia la cabeza de su hijo – le dirás que pronto me reuniré con ustedes – y el hacha cayó en el rostro del menor

Gohan gritó lleno de pánico, se levantó de un brinco buscando reconocer donde se encontraba, todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor, parpadeó varias veces, la luna seguía brillando en el cielo y algunos rayos ingresaban. Cayó aliviado en la cama al reconocer que se encontraba en su habitación, todo había sido una pesadilla, una de las peores, pero una pesadillas al fin a cabo. Se secó el sudor y las lágrimas que había derramado, y miró una fotografía que estaba en su mesita de noche. Su madre y su padre lo cargaban siendo él un bebé todavía, se llenó de nostalgia y dolor por la pérdida reciente de su padre. Suspiró y dejó la fotografía en su lugar, fue en busca de su madre, no quería que se asustase con su grito, salió de su habitación, observó ambos lados del pasillo, las luces seguían apagadas y no divisó algún movimiento.

Mamá – la llamó en voz baja, no quería despertarla si es que todavía dormía, caminó hacía la habitación de ella – mamá – volvió a llamar antes de abrir lentamente la puerta - ¿mamá? – preguntó en voz baja mientras atisbaba dentro de la habitación

Pronto nos reuniremos, mi querido Gokú – escuchó la voz de su madre, que estaba parada en una esquina de la habitación recogiendo algún objeto que su hijo no reconoció

¿Mamá? – preguntó temeroso, ingresando a la habitación y caminando hacia su madre lentamente

Gohan – le habló sin voltear a verlo – tu padre pide que vayamos con él – volteó a mirarlo, sus ojos estaban vacíos y tenía una sonrisa terrorífica en su rostro – así que muere por mami – rió macabramente levantando su hacha con las dos manos

Gohan gritó lleno de pánico y trató de alejarse lo más que pudiera, pero la puerta de la habitación se cerró antes que pudiese escapar, encerrándolo ahí con sus gritos.

Nadie te escuchara – le decía su madre mientras lo golpeaba con su arma – excepto, papá - exclamó volviendo a reírse tétricamente.

 **Mis personajes son M. Gohan y M. Milk, esta historia se me ocurrió una noche antes de dormir, y al despertar me senté a escribirla. No he escrito mucho de estos personajes, y bueno, es que la familia Son no es mi favorita. Pero el reto me pareció interesante, salir del confort de los que escribes habitualmente y buscar una temática con los personajes. Me fascinó escribir sobre ellos.**

 **Espero que haya quedado bien en el género de terror y haya asustado a alguien aunque sea un poquito. Jejejeje.**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o duda me dejan un review…**


End file.
